No Boundaries
by Tourniquet
Summary: AU Zan/Liz PG-13, Liz moves to a new school in New York and only when she realizes she must be herself, does she find love.


Title: No Boundaries

Author: Melanie

Rating: Pg-Pg13\

Discloaimer: I don't own any part of Roswell. It belongs to Melinda metz, Jason Katims, UPN and WB.

Distribution: Go hard, I don't care. Maybe just drop me a line so I know where its at.

Status: Incomplete 

**Introduction**:

They were of two completely different worlds. A fine line drawn between, and would always live. There was no crossing this boundary. But the desire to always existed.

**Part 1******

She knew her place among these so-called friends of hers. In truth they were all strangers. She would never reveal any of her dark down feeling, her thoughts to them. Nobody knew that side of here. No one. She had become one of 'them' a week ago, her first day of school. Her arrival had caused commotion in her 71 Challenger R/T, wearing the _right _clothes and her naturally stunning beauty had given her the ticket into their world. Her second day she was met with the suggestion of cheerleading and she gladly accepted. Anything to rid her of spare time; when thoughts took over her mind. And with that cheery-red uniform she was expected to sit at _this _table and _these_ people and enjoy it. She didn't it. She hated their constant giggling and vulgar gossip. She craved her life back in New Mexico where she could be herself, dress how she liked and paint all she wanted. But with the split she had resolved to that person behind. The one they called 'Liz' and became someone new. **Parker**. No one questioned why she wished to be called by her last name, they just accepted, no questions asked. Her next step in this perfect world was the perfect boyfriend. The only person on the squad she actually liked was the head cheerleader, a tall blonde named Isabel. She was the only one who knew Liz's name and everyone thought it was just a nickname Isabel had come up with Liz. They shared Chemistry together and conveniently were lab partners, which had caused their friendship to blossom. Isabel had set Liz up with her boyfriend Alex's friend Kyle who was 'all that' according to Isabel. He was captain of the football team, starting quarterback, tall, and handsome. And yet after one crappy date Liz realized Isabel forgot to mention he was cocky and definitely not her type. Isabel had taken this as a minor setback and continued her quest to find Liz's perfect boyfriend much to Liz's protests that she could do this on her own.

Zan noticed her that first day. Having just arrived on his motorcycle, his pride and joy and the cause of all his success at racing, she had pulled up in the parking stall beside him in one of the nicest cars he had ever seen. His immediate reaction was "rich snob". Out appeared two slim bronze legs attached to a body that made him shift his position on his bike. What she was wearing wasn't an important detail, as it had been her eyes that were marked in his memory. Dark, dark brown fringed with thick lashes. He could tell there was something about her from those eyes. She was hiding something behind her fake smile that only he saw. They only had one class together, Biology, and he had strained to her speak her name to the teacher but he didn't catch it, she spoke so quietly. Finally through the gossip chain he found of from his friend Alex her name was Parker. Him and Alex didn't hang out at school together. It wouldn't be heard from either side. So on weekends they played a few hoops every now and then, and hung at clubs where everyone was equal. When Alex had told him, she was a cheerleader now; he had smashed his fist into the nearest locker, as he then knew he had not a chance with her. She was beyond his boundaries.

Part 2 

Liz could feel someone looking at her. That tingle that runs up your spine as you somehow knew. She chanced a peek, expecting nothing but he was looking at her. More than looking, more like gazing at her like it would be the last time he would ever see her. She had never noticed him much before other then seeing him everyday in Biology and a few times in the hallway; he was one of them as Isabel had pointed out. He didn't attend football matches, or the many dances. She classified them as freaks, and warned Liz to stay away as he would ruin her precious reputation. And yet this boy fascinated Liz. His hair was an array of black spikes tinged purple. A pierced ear up high, eyebrow and she wondered where else under those clothes. Blushing she told herself to get her mind out of the gutter. His winked at her and turned back to the board. She wasn't done looking yet though. Dressed in black torn pants and a black hoodie, something the guys she hung out with wouldn't dare wear, she had to admit she liked what she saw. 

            "Zanther Evans." The teacher called from her desk, "May I have a word with you?" He stood up and went to her desk, his walk saying it all as he passes Liz's desk only pausing to drop something on Liz's desk casually. She opened the note in her lap and blushed at what it said.

_Princess,_

_-I saw yous looking at me, da man, and I was looking right back. _

_If ya wants a break from da normal. Caddy's. 11 pm. Tonight. _

_C ya there._

_Zan_

She looked back up at the teacher to see her motioning to her from her desk. "Can I help you Mrs. Stephens?" she asked quietly all awhile aware of Zan beside her.

            "Yes Liz. Now I know you have only been here one week, but you are an excellent student. Excelling in Biology, and probably the best student in this classroom." Liz reddened at her praise, and peeked a look at Zan. He was smirking as he stared at her. "So I was wondering if you could tutor Zanther here." She looked at Zan in disdain, her lip almost curling. "He is having some problems with this class, and refuses my help. He said he would be interested in you as a tutor. What do you say?"

            She smiled widely, "I would love to help you Mrs. Stephens… and you Zanther." 

            "Great," Mrs. Stephens exclaimed. "I shall leave the meetings up to you two to decide. And Zan, if you don't bring that mark up I think I shall be seeing you next year. You understand?"  
He nodded solemnly and took Liz's arm and guided her to the back of the room. "Call me Zan. So when should we meet?" He cocked his head as he stared down at her, his eyes unwavering. 

            "Uhm…how about tomorrow afternoon? Would that be alright with you?" She shyly asked.

            "Anything for you princess. Let's meet at Mervin's. It's a small café a block west of school. It don't look like much, but its quiet and da foods good."

            "Okay I'll see ya there." She turned to go back to her seat.

            "Parker…" Just hearing him say her new name sent tingles down her back. "Yes?"

            "Ya coming ta Caddy's tonight?"

            She nodded and he grinned. "Good. I'lls see ya there."

Zan sat at Mervin's later that day ingesting a cheeseburger before set to meet Alex later that night. He couldn't stop thinking about Biology class. Just talking to Parker had put a grin on his face for the rest of the day. He couldn't believe she had agreed to meet him at Caddy's that night. He glanced at the worn watch at his wrist, only five more hours until he would see her. 

            "What are yous grinning like a idiot for?" Ava plopped down beside him in the booth, sighing as she put her feet up on a chair adjacent to the table. She worked at that restaurant for the last 2 years and hated being a waitress, but needed the money. Dressed in the uniform of a short red dress with the name Mervin's scrolled across the chest in white thread, she knew half the guys came in just to look down her top. Added her dirty black combat boots she didn't look like one to mess with. Zan knew Ava had it worse than him at home and never ragged on her. Her face always set with a bright smile didn't show how hard she had become, but one conversation with Ava and Zan knew they were alike. He was the one who had convinced her to dye her hair and get the piercings. 

            "I'ms not grinning like nuttin." He grumbles pretending to be mad before laughing and smacking her. "Awight. I admit it." He suddenly became very interested in his fries

            "Yahhhh? Who's da lucky lady?" She smiled and poked him in the shoulder, smirking as the red crept into his cheeks.

            "Yous don't know her. She's not one of us Ava, but there's sumtin about her. Her name is Parker." 

            "Shut up!" Ava squealed. "Dat new preppy cheerleader?" Zan just nodded and looked up at Ava. "Wow Zan, yous are in _looooove_!" She swatted him with her dishtowel and returned to the kitchen, chuckling at his feeble attempts to deny it.

            "I'm not in love. Not yet anyways." He mumbled to himself as he dropped a ten-dollar bill on the greasy table and left.

Liz sang to herself as she stood in front of her full length holding up various skirts, tops, dresses and jeans to her body. She threw down the last skirt in disgust on her bed and plopped down beside it, her chin in her hands. There was only two hours until she met Zan at the club and she was nervous as hell. She hated dancing, she felt so self-conscious and stupid whenever she did and this small fact had slipped her mind when she had accepted his invitation. If he asked her to dance tonight, she knew she would make a fool of herself. The phone's ringing interrupted her train of thought and she ripped it off the receiver. It was Isabel and wanted to know if Liz wanted to come to Caddy's with her. She was going to meet Alex tonight and he wanted to set Liz up with one of his friends. Liz had protested at the setting up part but agreed to come, purposely not mentioning her intentions of meeting Zan there. She didn't want some blind date clinging to her all night and she knew Isabel wouldn't approve of Zan in any lifetime. Isabel said she would come over right away and they could prepare for that night and Alex would pick them up later. She made Liz promise to give her date at least one dance and if she didn't like him she had permission to ditch him.

            Fifteen minutes later Isabel appeared with 2 huge shopping bags full of clothes and make-up. Liz let her choose her clothes and do her make-up, as she had no idea what to wear. The whole time trying to get some information out of Isabel, but she would not give an inch. An hour and half later they were ready and Liz had to admit they looked great! Isabel had borrowed Liz her dark denim skirt that was frayed on the bottom and together with a sleeve-less tight black tank with cutouts on the sides. Liz thought her clothes were too tight and made her feel naked, Isabel thought she looked perfect for the night out. Isabel had done Liz's hair up in a messy bun with a few sexy tendrils hanging down and on her feet were 3 inch black strappy heels that made Liz almost as tall as Isabel. Isabel herself was wearing a halter top patterned with red and pink swirled together that she said made Alex swoon whenever she wore it, and tight black pants set with a silver link belt and black ankle boots. She had left her hair down and loose.

 A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Alex was there to pick them up. Liz watched from afar as the couple stared at each, their hands between not saying a word. It was obvious they were in love and Liz longed for that type of love. She coughed and they came out of their little world and were on their way. Liz decided to drive separately at last minute and followed them in her Challenger, bored and antsy at the same time on the way there. Isabel had gone in Alex's truck with him and Alex drove slower than Liz's grandma. She grimaced as he caught yet another red light, and spent the time searching the radio for some good tunes. She couldn't decide on a station and abandoned it popping in her Nsync CD. Yet another thing she wouldn't tell anybody about. And yet their familiar lyrics calmed her down and she quit worrying about seeing Zan. They finally arrived at Caddy's and she followed Isabel to the front of the line. She winked at the bouncer and he let them in immediately, grinning. 

            The music was deafening when Liz first set foot in the club and the scene overwhelmed her. She laughed as she realized this was not what she was used to back in New Mexico. Her head bobbed slightly to the music as followed Alex and Isabel to the bar and ordered drinks. She had no idea what to order and copied Isabel's order of a screwdriver having no idea what it was. She looked down at her drink as they made their way to a table, not understanding why Isabel would order orange juice. She finally took a drink and almost choked. Yuck! She thought. It tasted sick and set it down on the table in disgust.

_            A chuckle behind her sent shivers down her spine._

            "Hey you made it!" Bellowed Alex over the music as Zan took a seat across from him, and they did their typical man-hand shake thing that made Liz laugh. Isabel looked at Zan in repulsion. "Alex why didn't you tell me you were setting up Liz with my brother?" Her lip curled as she finished. 

            "Aww..Izzy, just because you hate him doesn't mean he's a great guy!" Alex gave her his trademark puppy-dog eyes and she smacked him in the chest. She turned to Liz. "Liz I'm so sorry, your date is …him," she motioned towards Zan who just sat back with a smirk as he watched the scene, "That little promise you made me before is totally not applying in this situation." She then turned to her brother, "Zan why don't you go scamper off now with you little hoodlums and leave us to have a good time?" His eyes darkened and he opened him mouth to say something in return when Liz finally got her senses and interrupted. 

            "Zan," she stood up holding out her hand, "Do you want to dance?" Alex began laughing like a hyena at the irony of the situation. Isabel sat there with her mouth wide open, speechless. Something that rarely happened Zan noted. He stared up at her, one eyebrow cocked before replying, "It'd be my pleasure Parker." He curled his fingers in Liz's and led her off to the dance floor, pausing only to give Isabel a smirk on his way. The slow beats of the last song faded and he mentally groaned. All he had wanted to do was wrap his arms around this beauty and they gotta change the music now? He rested his hand on her hip as the high paced tunes of the next song began. 

            Oh Sh1t! Thought, Liz as she realized she was on the dance floor, the very last place she wanted to be. She had only asked him to dance to stop the sibling fighting. Okay yeah, she wouldn't mind her body pressed against Zan's. He looked amazing tonight in black leather pants and a dark gray t-shirt that clung in all the right places, she found herself wanting to rub her hands up and down his chest. She blushed at that thought and looked around panicking as everyone began dancing. Zan was staring at her, his amber eyes burning into her. Bending he brushed his mouth against her ear and he asked, "What's wrong sweets?"

            "I, I can't dance!" she peeked up at him in embarrassment.

            He smiled at her sincerely, not one trance of mocking on his face. Taking her hand in his he pulled her behind him and back to their table. To no surprise Alex and Isabel had left. She nervously chewed on her thumb wishing she had never come to the club.

            "I's know how ya feel Parker."

            "Yah right." She scoffed. "You're a great dancer. I suck."

            "Yeah you do." He laughed, "But dat's because you's so uptight. Ya gotsa let yaself go. Don't worry about others. Jus' focus on me and dance."

            She gazed at him skeptically. "And what if I still suck?" she asked quietly.

            "Wells then…I'll jus' casually loose ya." He began laughing and she joined in her eyes sparkly. "Ya wanna give it another try? If you aren't comfortable we's can go do sumtin else." She smiled and jumped as a new song came on, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor, her confidence now built as Ja Rule's "Livin' It Up" began pulsating through the room. Just let loose she thought swaying her hips and grinning at Zan who smiled right back. He was right. Nobody was watching her. She began to feel more daring as she rested her hands around his neck and rubbed up against him.

            Oh sh1t, Zan thought as she came nearer and nearer to him, placing her soft hands on his shoulders and then his neck, playing softly in the hair that peeked down his neck. I neva should have told her to let loose. Although he was thoroughly enjoying this, she was just making him want her more. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. They weren't jumping up and down, bouncing like the rest of the dancers. They had stopped and were standing still. He gazed down at her and slowly bent his head towards hers.

            They say a kiss is just a kiss thought Liz later. But that was way more than just a kiss. Way more. She never had thought she would find someone who would make feel like that. It had been just a brush of skin-to-skin, so quick she almost had thought she had imagined it. But it was real as the guy in front of her. Someone who didn't pretend he was something else like she did. After that single brush of lips, she had wanted more. **So** **much** **more**. And yet she never had been one for making out in public. Liz brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, feelings the stubble of a week scratch across her skin. How she wanted to scratch him other places.

Part 3 

            Liz moaned and rolled over in the bed, the sheets tangling in her legs, a dull pounding at her head. A sudden thrust at her stomach sent her racing for the bathroom, her head hanging over the toilet for a few minutes, the sound of her retching echoing against the tile walls. She sat back against the countertop, her head laying back, breathing deeply as to catch her breath. A sudden smile flashed across her face. Last night was worth it. Memories of her Zan flashed across her memory and the smile broke into a grin. A pounding of her bedroom door reminded her that it was only Friday and yet another school day awaited her. Jumping to her feet, she quickly showered to get the smell of smoke and puke off her and then dressed in her cheerleading outfit. It was customary for the cheerleaders to wear them on game days, or so Isabel said. Liz didn't mind though, they were cute outfits, not trashy like most school. Grabbing her things she raced off to school, not imagining what would await her when she arrived.

            Pulling into the parking lot, Isabel strolled up and grabbed her arm roughly pulling her to a picnic table and sitting down. Her eyes said it all. There was something up and it had to do with Liz. "Liz, the whole school is talking about your stunt last night. I don't know what you were thinking, but dancing with my scum ball of a brother is the _last_ thing you wanted to do to be _accepted_. Maybe if you danced with Kyle or James, but Zan?" her lip curled with disgust. "Ya know I'll stick by you girl, but the others…" she said motioned to the rest of the cheerleading squad who were assembled on the lawn, eavesdropping on us while trying to appear they weren't, "…they might have different opinions." Isabel smiled a sad smile.

            She turned to the squad and grabbed Isabel's hand and marched over to the girls, their eyes full of shock. "Do you have a problem Tess?" she spat at them, her eyes full of determination. Nobody said at word, "That's what I thought." Liz said and strode off into the school. She sighed in relief when she saw Isabel hadn't followed her. As good as a friend that girl was, she was just a little too uptight. Enough of this bullsh1t, Liz thought and pulled open her locker searching. Finally she found what she was looking for and went into the girl's bathroom. She pulled off the heels all the other cheerleaders wore and pulled on her grungy blue sneakers. Pulling her hair out of the ponytail, she bent over and mused it up and straightened up. For her final touch she found her black eyeliner from her purse and lined her eyes heavily with it and blew a kiss at her reflection. "This is more like it." She said and grinned into the mirror. A chuckled behind her sent her spinning around, ready to bitch at whoever it was. It was only a short girl with blonde hair, whose dress and hair was similar to Zan. "I'ms Ava." She said and extended her hand. "We might just get along." Liz immediately liked the girl for some strange reason, call it intuition and shook Ava's hand hard. 

"Most people call me Parker round here, but you can call me Liz... my real name." Ava nodded and didn't ask any questions, scoring major points in Liz's books. 

"Your Zan's tutor, ain't ya?" Liz nodded and searched through her pockets. "Well, I gotsa feeling you won't be getting any 'studying' done Liz." Ava said and winked. Liz finally looked up suspiciously, 

"Why do ya say that?" Ava shrugged and then took the piece of paper Liz offered her. "That's my number. Your more my type of person Ava, if you don't mind me saying. I'm sick of those prissy bitches." 

"I's totally get's ya Liz. I'll see ya after school probably." Ava said and left the bathroom. 

The rest of the school day passed with a blur. Zan wasn't in Biology, but Liz decided to go to Mervin's anyways. Most of the 'popular' people looked a little scared of the new Liz and the only one who talked to her was Isabel who freaked out on Liz with her new look. Liz had just rolled her eyes and walked away. The rest of the school accepted the new Parker, or 'Liz' as she was known to them. 'Parker' was the prissy bitch she had came here as, but 'Liz' was the real her and loved it. After school, she headed drove around town for a while, enjoying the squeal of her tires at every green light. Finally 4 came around and she decided to head over to Mervin's to see if Zan showed up or not. Pulling up in front of the café she recognized his bike in the next parking space and grinned. She had to wonder what he would think of her new outfit. She had changed after school into some of her old clothes from before she moved. A pair of black cargo pants, 4 sizes too big that hung off her butt and drug at her heels, and a black tank-top of Ava's she had given her at school for some strange reason. Liz hadn't cared though, and had to admit she looked pretty damn good in it. A bit of her stomach peeked between the shirt and pants and she grinned. Tomorrow she would get her belly-button pierced. On her feet were her grungy blue sneakers and her eyes coated in black eyeliner like at school. 

Climbing out of her car and into the diner she spotted Ava behind the counter and waved. In the corner was Zan, sprawled out in a booth and gazing out the window. She chuckled, he probably hadn't recognized her when she came in and was probably still waiting for some cheerleader to come in. Doubt filled her and headed over to Ava and plopped down on a stool. "Ava, what if he only likes me when I wear skanky shit?" She asked her friend. Ava placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Liz, he only liked you for you. Not the clothes, but trust me. When he sees you like you are now. Well, he definitely won't be complaining." 

Liz hugged Ava and stood up, "Thanks."

"No problem." She replied, but Liz didn't hear, she was already heading over to Zan.

"This seat taken?" she said motioning to beside him. He glanced up and her and then looked back out the window, "Actually…" he whipped his head back and stared at Liz, his mouth wide open. "Holy SH1T!" he exclaimed and jumped out of the booth. "Parker?"

"Actually, it's Liz." She replied and plopped down, where he had been sitting. "Parker was as fake as my clothes."

"What was with da act then Par--…Liz?"

She shook her head and smiled grimly. "I was never confident back in Roswell, where I lived before me and my Mom moved to here, and I figured if I wore all the right clothes and hung with the right people I would be happy if I was popular. And well, you made me realize who I really am Zan." 

He sat down beside and laced his fingers in hers. "I like Liz more than Parker." He simply stated and kissed her wrist softly. Tingles ran up her arm, her stomach twisted with excitement. "Do you believe in love at first sight Liz?" she asked him.

He frowned thoughtfully, "Well no, not until I met you love." He whispered, leaning over to catch her mouth in a sweet kiss.

**Part 5**

Zan stared thoughtfully at Liz from across the library table and sighed. He laughed when he realized that he just sighed, Ava would never let it go if she saw him. He watched as Liz chewed thoughtfully on her pen cap, gazing at her paper and flipping through her textbook quickly. He looked down at his blank page and shook his head. Liz was already on her second page and Zan had yet to read the first question. 

Across the library sat Alex and his buddy Rath who were playing hand football with a miniature paper airplane, taking turns making the goal posts with their hands. Occasionally a small cheer could be heard from one of them and the librarian would glare at them but couldn't make the effort to go and tell them to shut up. Anybody new to the school would think the two looked quite strange together. Alex in his pressed jeans and preppy blue sweater and Rath with his Mohawk, various piercings, and tattered clothing were polar opposites, but nobody questioned either of them. Alex being the co-captain of the football team along with Kyle, and Rath, the leader of a rough gang, hung out quite often and got no trouble for it. If only the rest of the school could hang out like that, thought Zan and frowned. A gentle rub against his calf sent his eyes up, Liz gazing at him in concern. 'It's nothing,' he mouthed across the table and she nodded unsatisfied by his answer but went back to her work. She knows me so well, he thought and smiled again. Zan and Liz had been a couple for only four short weeks, Liz gaining power and respect among the rest of the school when she appeared that Monday with Zan's thick, silver chain around her neck. A symbol to them all that she was Zan's now and not to be messed with, although that didn't stop her from lipping off the occasional 'popular' person who tried to mess with her. Isabel and her were still great friends, out of school that is. Isabel had turned out to be a little more superficial than Liz thought she was, but it didn't bother her that much. Ava had turned out to be a great friend and didn't ditch Liz whenever her man Rath came a knockin'. She was incredibly loyal and kind, and Liz and her spent most of their spare time away from school, work, and their boyfriends together. 

Just then, Ava came running up the table, a grin spread on her face. "Liz, you have to come with me! There is a new guy and he is a total hottie! You don't mind Zan?" she asked sweetly. He just rolled his eyes and waved them off. 

"He must be fucking ten, if you skipped English." Liz said as Ava dragged her down the empty hall, their footsteps echoing off the walls. 

"Lizzie, just wait til you see him!" replied Ava and only pulled Liz harder, around the corner and into the office. Liz's mouth dropped open in surprise at who stood there. Someone she hadn't seen in over two months since she had moved to New York. She blinked and then began laughing with happiness. "Oh my god, Micheal!" she whispered. He grinned and enveloped her in a hug. "It's been too long," came his reply.

**Part 6**

Ava stared at the exchange and mentally thanked that Zan wasn't here. Liz and Micheal were hugging, talking to each other, and totally clinging to each other and obviously a memory. A cough behind her told her she thought too soon. Whipping around she saw Zan glaring at Micheal and ready to beat the shit out of him any moment now. Ava grabbed Zan's arm and pulled him out into the hall. "Call down Zan." She mumbled, holding tightly to his arm. 

"What the hell is going on in there?" he shouted, pointed inside the office. 

"Zan, that's…Liz's ex-boyfriend." Ava tried to say as calmly as possible. 

"What?!?" he exclaimed and ripped his arm from Ava's grip, storming into the office towards Micheal. 

"Zan!" exclaimed Liz when she saw him approached, and then his angry face. "What's wro—" She wasn't able to finish when Zan punched Micheal in the face and jumped on him, fists flying. "Oh my god! Zan, stop!" Liz screamed and tried to grab his arm, getting hit in the face in the process and sending her flying. The two boys stopped their fighting immediately, 

Zan scurried over to Liz. "Baby,  I'm so sorry." He apologized and tried to pull her into his arms. 

"Don't touch me," Liz replied in a dangerous tone and Zan stopped, knowing not to mess with Liz when she was like this. Standing up, she cupped her cheek and glared at the two boys. "Zan, this is Micheal. As you probably know, he is my ex-boyfriend from back in Roswell. But that is no reason to attack him! And Micheal, what has gotten into you? I thought you guys were better than fighting! Until you two grow up, stay away from me." She said and ran from the room, Ava in close pursuit. Zan and Micheal stared at each other and then took off in different directions down the hall.

**Part 7**

            "Liz….Liz…LIZ!" Came Zan's voice from behind Liz one week later in English. He had been calling her persistently for the last week, leaving her notes with Ava, sending her gifts which was major effort for Zan. She knew he wouldn't give up and finally turned around with sigh. He smiled sadly and then gave the guy who sat between them a note, who gave it to Liz and then turned back to his essay. Unfolding it she read:

Liz,

Please hear's me out. I'ms sorry for dat shit in da office last week. Was bad for me to do that. I wish you'd take my calls. I'm going crazy with out you, it's like I'ms missin' my other half. Please forgive me baby-girl.

I love you.

--Zan—


End file.
